Amana
Amana (アマナ) was a infamous female game player on Greed Island, and is also a part of Team Asta. Background Her early life is a complete mystery. Amana and her other team mates were fairly advanced in the Greed Arc game, as they collected 71 specified slot cards by the time they had decided to cooperate with Gon and Killua. Personality Amana was mostly described as being a very quiet young person. As well as being mostly observant, and quick to deducing conditions to acquire certain cards within the famous game. Appearance :1999 In the 1999 anime series she has dark brown hair, and brown eyes. She covers the right side of her face with a long bang, and she wears a grey tan top. It's unknown what color pants or shoes that she wore. :2011 In the 2011 anime series she has black hair, and dark brown eyes. She covers the right side of her with a square cut, and wears a light blue tan top. It's unknown what color pants or shoes that she wore. Abilities Gon's team estimated her to be too weak to defeat Razor's convicts, as it turned out to be the true exact case. Amana was also unable to see the Pirate boxer's warping uppercut as well. Nen Due to being able to access Greed Island, Amana is very capable of utilizing the ability of Nen. Hunter X Hunter (Anime) Greed Island arc Amana, who is a member of Team Asta, attends a meeting of 15 players that is formed by Kazsule in order to stop the Bombers from finishing the game. As the meeting escalates Amana's leader, Asta gets into a heated argument with a member of Gon's team, Killua Zoldyck. Amana and her team member Manheim however stop the argument by offering two S-Rank cards in exchange for information on the Bomber's abilities. When it's decided that the newly formed alliance would hunt the "Plot of Beach" card, Amana uses a "Guidepost" card to find it's location, with that being Soufrabi and then an "Accompany" is used to transport them to there. Arriving at Soufrabi, Kazsule instructs on how to acquire an SS-Rank card and has the alliance members split up into small teams to go around the town to acquire information on the "Plot of Beach" card. It's found out by a woman NPC that Razor and his Fourteen Devils, a group of pirates who rule over the city and will tell them how to locate the card if they drive the pirates out of town. Amana deduces that the NPC woman only details this information due to certain conditions that were met, as those being 15 players must enter the town by using an "Accompany" card. The alliance members are then lead to the pirates base in the town and are challenged by the pirate Bopobo to a Sumo Wrestling match and Killua manages to beat him. So the group are lead to Razor's lighthouse base, there they are challenged by the pirates in a series of 8 trials, but they fail them all. Seeing that there's no possible way for the Bombers to collect the "Plot of Beach" card, Team Asta leave the alliance. Amana's name is mentioned in Gon's binder. After Gon and his group successfully defeated Razor and collects the rare card, out of no where suddenly they were contacted by Genthru and mentions that Amana and the rest of the group who first joined Gon, Killua, Biscuit, and Goreinu in an attempt to collect the rare card "Plot of Beach" were all murdered by the Bombers. Quotes *Don't give up hope *??? Relationships 'Gon Freecss' 'Killua Zoldyck' 'Biscuit Krueger' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' Trivia *Her birthday is ???. *It's unknown who voiced her in the English version of the 1999 anime series or if she ever even was voiced in the 1999 anime series at all. *??? Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Yuka Nagayoshi (1999 anime series), Megumi Toda (2011 anime series) *'English' : ??? (1999 anime series), Faye Mata (2011 anime series) Gallery Amana 1999.png|Amana is with Bisky's small group as they are seen in the 1999 HxH anime series. Category:Characters Category:Females